I Should Hate You For This
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: Hermione has been dumped by none other than Draco Malfoy. It's now graduation day but will they be able to say a final goodbye and never look back? A DHr songfic story
1. If I'm Just Bad News

**I Should Hate You For This by KiRa M. EmeRaLd**

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: The song in this chapter is called 'You're So Last Summer' by Taking Back Sunday.**

**1. If I'm Just Bad News...**

Hermione made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower. It was dinner time but she didn't feel like eating or seeing _his_ face. She didn't feel like talking to anybody or being in any body's presence at the moment.

She told the Fat Lady the password and went up to the girls dormitories and slumped down on her bed as the setting sun made the room look a shade of orange. She fought off the hot tears that made their way up to her eyes.

You see... Hermione Granger was broken hearted. That's right, the man that she had loved had broken her heart and stomped on it!

She grabbed her pillow and lay on her bed holding the pillow close to her as she watched the sun outside her window. It was peaceful and very relaxing, just what she needed.

_She said  
"don't, don't let it go to your head  
Boys like you are dime a dozen,  
Boys like you are dime a dozen"  
She said  
"you're a touch overrated,  
you're a lush and I hate it,  
but these grass stains on my knees  
they won't mean a thing"  
_

She had thought something was wrong with him as she had followed him outside. He had pushed her away and then broke it to her...

He dumped her.

Worst part was that she didn't even know why?

Had he had a relapse and thought of her as no more than a worthless pathetic mudblood again? Had he regretted everything? Was he un-happy? Had she said or done something wrong? What?

_  
And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...  
_

Luckily she had good friends that were at her side at any time. They were very supportive and tried hard to cheer her up when she told them the news.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked from the door as she popped her head into the room.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"How've you been?" she asked sitting down by the edge of the bed.

"Okay" Hermione shrugged.

They stayed there in silence before Ginny spoke again "You should of seen Ron and Harry during dinner they were furious. They kept shooting death glares at Malfoy and stabbing their food pretending it was his head and not to mention I had to hold them back several times to refrain them from attaching him"

Hermione gave a small sad smile "How..." Hermione hesitated to ask "How was he?"

"Stupid jerk acted as if nothing had happed" Hermione gave one loud sob and quickly tried to cover it up.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny said laying down next to her best friend "Kills me to see you like this, kills all of us" she said hugging her friend who was trying hard not to cry.

_  
I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to I'll do what I got to, the truth  
Is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your _shirt

"Hermione just remember" Ginny said "He's arrogant, a git, a ferret, a dumb arse who deserves to rot in hell and not to mention you deserve better, _so_ much better"

"I know" Hermione nodded "But it still hurts"

"I know I thought you both were so happy what happened?"

"I don't know! I thought so too but then this!"

"I wish I had all the answers but unfortunately I don't"

_And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...  
_

"Ginny"

"Uh-huh"

"What if... what if it this was some type of a game or a joke?" Hermione asked gently afraid of the answer.

"Then that bastard's gonna pay that's what"

"But what if it _was?_ What if this was a bet or a game or something that he had with his friends to try and make me fall in love with him and then have him dump me. You _know_ how those Slytherin's are"

"Hermione you know that we Ron, Harry including myself would never let anyone harm you or hurt your feelings or else they'd have hell to pay"

_  
Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be the last chance you get to drop my name  
Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be the last chance you get to drop my name  
_

"He just has to ruin everything!" Hermione yelled hugging the pillow.

"How so?"

"Well you know how Ron and Harry were furious at me when we started dating and how I almost lost their friendship too and then I had to go through a lot of trouble for them to accept us and _finally_ when they got use to the fact that we're together he calls it a quits!"

"Dumb arse jerk"

"And would he just bloody tell me why we're over! Do you think there's somebody else?"

"I don't know but if there is I bet she's ugly and dumb"

_  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)_

_  
_"I know the world's not over I mean, he's just a guy and I'm not gonna kill myself because of this. I'll get over this in my own time and I _do_ know I deserve better but we've been through so much and... and I just don't know why I'm still on this subject!" Hermione yelled in frustration as she put her head in her hands.

"Well you can't just turn feelings off. I mean..." Ginny searched for the right words "Having a boyfriend is like having a good friend, a best friend if you will that you just happen to _really_ like and when you lose their friendship it's just... sad"

Hermione raised an eyebrow "I guess your right" Hermione said unsure.

"Tell you what" Ginny said getting up off the bed "I'll go into the kitchens and get us some ice-cream and spoons"

"Chocolate please"

"You got it!" Ginny said as she left the room.

_  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)  
Maybe I should hate you for this_

_(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to) _

Hermione lay back down on the bed. The sun was almost completely down and there was a light breeze coming in from the window. Hermione sighed.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. I know the song doesn't really match with the whole chapter but I was listening to the song and decided to make a story out of it. **

**I know it's probably not the best chapter ever and maybe a bit confusing I'm not sure but I've never written a story like this so I'm having a bit of trouble.**

**Let me know what you think, should I continue on with the story or not? Please review and NO FLAMES!**


	2. Takes One To Know One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... bummer.**_

**A/N: The song in this chapter is 'Liar (It Takes One To Know One)' and again, by Taking Back Sunday. **

**2. Takes One To Know One**

Draco Malfoy left the Great Hall as soon as he was done with his dinner. He didn't want to be around her friends that kept giving him the death glare. Okay, so he broke her heart, BIG DEAL!... okay, no, that's a lie it was a _big_ deal.

"Oh Draco darling!"

Draco stopped in his tracks _heaven's no_ he begged.

"Guess what I heard" Pansy said as she walked up to him, making a big show of it.

"What did you hear Pansy?" he asked un-enthusiastically.

"You broke up with the little mudblood"

"Listen Parkinson!" Draco yelled "She is not a mudblood you air head! Don't dare call her that again or let's just say you'll die a painful death, a very _slow_ death. Got it?" he asked sharply.

"Oooh, touchy. Just letting you know I'm available"

"What makes you think I give a damn"

"Oh come on, get over it Drakie. We all know purebloods are better"

"Blood has nothing to do with it!" he yelled.

"That's not what I heard" she said slyly "Talk to you later Malfoy" she said as she walked past him hands gently touching his neck as she walked by to the dungeons.

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble  
Draped loose now around your hips  
Your spotless instincts are valid  
We coexist  
Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)  
We got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves)  
We'll see what all gets done  
_

Draco made his way up to the Astronomy Tower before anyone else decided to have a chat with him.

He liked going up to the Astronomy Tower whenever he needed to think. There were two places Draco went to think and that was a place hidden by trees by the black lake which he went to most likely by day and the Astronomy Tower at night.

Then there was the thing he did whenever he wanted to get his mind off something and that was to mount his broom and go flying around the Quidditch pitch or flying around the castle.

_I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
"You can't tell me that you don't beg..."_

Draco reached the tower and stared out at the stars that were appearing just as the last bit of sunshine died down and the the moon shown bright illuminating light into the castle grounds.

He thought about what he had done earlier.

"Dumb arse, dumb arse, dumb arse" he said hitting his head on the banister (nothing to worry about kiddos, as if Draco Malfoy would hit his head hard enough on a the banister to risk a bruise!).

"Why am I so stupid!" he yelled.

_Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
_

He remembered that look on her face when he told her it was over and tried to keep himself straight.

"You're a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't have feelings" he repeated the line that his father had said to him on countless occasions "You're a Malfoy therefore you have no feelings... you're a Malfoy therefore you have no feelings... you're a Malfoy and therefore you have NO FEELINGS!" he yelled out in frustration to the ground and the world below him.

Why couldn't he ever get his way? Sure it seemed to everybody else around him that he had it made, that he had everything but in truce he had everything he _didn't_ want. He would be just as happy sitting in a sofa that didn't cost half his house, no matter what exotic place in the world it came from.

_  
Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)  
Then back on that island  
That you swear by  
Still barely can't afford  
It's still a question of  
How long will this hold?  
Is it any different now that we are  
Don't you go there not here, not now  
(it moves, it moves, it moves)  
Not here, not now  
_

_She deserves better, someone much better than... than me_. Oh come on face it. He had been this horrible person to her the last five years and now on their sixth year everything had somehow miraculously changed.

He wasn't sure how and wasn't sure when but it had happened. They had become tolerable when in each others presence and slowly yet cautiously had become friends, then somewhere along the lines of friends and being in a relationship they had crossed the line to the other side.

_  
I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
"You can't tell me that you don't beg..."_

He hated himself right now. Hated himself more than anything. He wished he could turn back time and well, change it! He had everything and yet he still didn't have a time turner dammit!

There were so many things he would change if he had the chance. He would probably go back farther than this. Back to the moment where they had met in their first year when she had come into his compartment on the train and asked if he had seen a toad, to now or to before everything to when he was just a little boy and try to "re-correct" himself from his fathers belief.

How far _would_ he go? Truth is the boy didn't know himself, he just wanted to change time... to change his faults._  
_

_  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
Were all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
_

He looked back out to the grounds, the only light shone were of the now magically lit torches and the natural light given from the moon.

_  
We're all choir boys at best  
_

_  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
Liar (liar)  
It takes one to know one _

"Hermione Granger" he whispered "I still love you"

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the such a suckish first chapter. I think I was having an off day when I wrote that. Thank you to those who have reviewed and I hope the rest of you review sometime soon!**

**Don't you dare forget, no flames!**


	3. And I Am Proud

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.**_

**3. And I Am Proud**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror as Lavender and Parvatti were behind her running around the room trying to get ready in fits of nervousness. They were doing their hair, doing their make-up and putting on their dresses that were to be covered under their robes until after the ceremony.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in tamed soft curls, she had on a midnight blue shade of eyeshadow and soft pink lip gloss, and her beautiful black/dark blue dress. It was strapless, with a layer of connected diamonds of string connected by circular beads and beneath the soft dark fabric of the dress.

She took her robe and put it over herself. She took the letter that was on her bed and folded it. She put the letter in her pocket and took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breathe and walked out the room.

* * *

Draco shoved Blaise pushing him away from the mirror and fixed his dress robes. 

"You could say excuse me you know!" Blaise yelled.

"Not likely" he said as he fixed his shirt.

"You got a date there Malfoy?" asked Warrington from the other side of the room "Heard you're taking Pansy"

"I'd rather kill myself before I take Parkinson to the dance" he replied.

"So who you goin' with then?"

"Better question who are _you_ taking? Moaning Myrtle available?" he smirked.

"What, you planning to take her?" he questioned "Or did you and the mudblood get back together" and without warning Draco punched him right in the face.

"We may be over but that still doesn't give you any right to call her a mudblood" he spat and then walked back to the mirror and fixed his hair before throwing his robe on and leaving the room.

* * *

"Hermione, you look great" Harry said as he hugged her. 

"Yeah you do" Ron agreed.

"Thanks, you both look quite handsome your self's" she smiled.

"Thanks" they said together.

They walked down to the Great Hall where Mrs. Weasley came out of nowhere and hugged Ron.

"My little Ronikens is growing up" she cried as she hugged him.

"Mum- can't- breathe" he chocked out.

"Oh sorry" she said as she quickly let go.

"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione" she said as she hugged them both.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" they both replied.

Molly stepped back and admired the trio who were looking all nice ad tidy in honor of this event.

"Smile!" she said all of a sudden and without warning clicked flash on the camera. The trio blinked a few times trying to get the spots out of their eyes.

"Geez mum, you could of warned us" Ron said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, but this _is_ a big day for-" Hermione tuned out as she heard her name.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked to her right as her parents came running towards her and hugged her hello and said hello to Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley who had just come back from talking to Ginny and was now congratulating them.

Hermione talked to her parents as one by one all the Weasleys came and crowded around Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and her parents stepped aside to talk, leaving the Weasleys and Harry to themselves.

"My baby's graduating!" Jane Granger said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"My princess... _valedictorian_" Mark Granger said with a proud look in his eyes.

"That's me" Hermione smiled.

"Oh sweetie, we're so proud of you" Jane said as she hugged her daughter once more.

"Thanks"

"You've got your speech ready?" Mark asked.

Hermione nodded "In my pocket"

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked checking her forehead just to make sure she wasn't sick.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm not sick but I am a little nervous"

"Being nervous is natural but remember no matter what you'll do great and we will be proud of you no matter what. Just like we always have been and will be" Jane reassured.

"Thank you mum" Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Mum my hair is fine!" Draco said as he tried to get away from his mothers hand that was now trying to fix his hair. 

"It needs umph" she complained.

"_Umph_ mom?" he said sharply and in an 'unbelievable' type of tone.

"Yes, umph" Draco sighed.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you need something? Do you want me to get you some water? Juice?"

"Narcissa, stop obsessing over the boy" Lucius said.

"But he's my baby and he's graduating!" she shouted quickly and angrily, stomping her foot.

"Well he's _my_ son and you see me over here, letting him_ breathe_"

"Hmph" she turned her head towards Lucius "Show's how much you care" she said smugly.

"Don't tell me how much I care for my son!" he bit back.

"Well if the shoe fits" she said putting her hand on her hip and turning towards him.

"Don't tell me that I don't care for my son!" he yelled back.

"Well then show it!"

"Then I will!" he hollered back.

"Well then fine!"

"Fine!

"FINE"

"FINE!" he said looking straight into her eyes and then grinning "Just as feisty as when I met you" he said.

Narcissa smiled and looked at the floor. Just because her husband _was_ a Death Eater, didn't mean he was all mean and cruel. They had certain moments where he would do something nice and special for this wife or do something or say something so simple that would make her smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't this supposed to be my day?" Draco said, bringing their attention back to him.

"Oh you never change" Narcissa said with smile "Always the center of attention and never stands for anything less" this time it was Draco's turn to grin.

"That's my boy" Lucius said proudly.

Draco smiled and took a quick look across the room and saw the back of Hermione's head as she talked to her parents and sighed. Then he turned his attention back to his parents.

_I walked across an empty land,  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
_

_  
I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
_

_  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
AND if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know.  
_

_  
Oh, simple thing, wh_

_ere have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So, tell me when you gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, so why don't we go,  
_

_  
Hmmm yea,  
_

_  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know._

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is _Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane. **

**Does the story work better with the song at the end or in between? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**- - - **

**You can take a look at _Hermione's dress_ at the link below. The picture is not mine or by me, I found it online:  
**

**http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/1553/228b0a0bac484833e37d356xd3.jpg **

**P.S. Depends on what internet software or whatever you use but some of you may need to zoom in.  
**


	4. Graduated

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because he is not mine because he belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: Sorry about me not updating since like forever. I had a little bit, okay _a lot_ of difficulty writing this chapter and finding the right song. Anyways, here's your long awaited chapter...**

**4. Graduated**

The Hogwarts graduates walked down the isle that was in the middle of rows upon rows of chairs that were lined up outside on the Hogwarts grounds, divided into two sections. The graduates smiled as their parents took pictures of them and some were just purely embarrassed by their guardians behavior.

"Neville! Neville! You've made me so proud, smile for gran sweetie!" Neville's grandmother yelled as a blush crept into Neville's face and he turned away from the camera's bright flash in embarrassment.

"Pansy would it kill you to smile? And take that look off your face!" Parkinson's mother scowled as she took a picture of her daughter as she passed.

"Draco!" Narcissa whispered as he went by "Run a hand through your hair!" Draco gave his mother a wide eyed annoyed look. She had already spent ten minutes fixing it and now she was telling him to fix it again?! Wasn't gel suppose to keep hair in the same place? Surely it was still in the same position his mother had left his hair in.

"Ronikins!" Mrs. Weasley waved as she took pictures of the trio as they passed her. Ron's eyes went wide and quickly went past hoping nobody had noticed, but Hermione who was in front of him had taken notice and giggled "It's not funny" he said sharply.

They took their assigned seats by their houses. The Gryffindor's sat on the right at the front and so as the Slytherin's but on the left and behind them were the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. At the back were their parents who sat either bragging about their children or crying or trying to get their sons and daughters to turn around for a picture.

Once all the students sat in their seats the ceremony began with Dumbledore saying a few words and then introducing "Our valedictorian, Miss Hermione Granger" he smiled.

Hermione got up from her seat next to Ron and Harry and walked up to the stage as her name was called to give her valedictorian speech. The whole time a pair of silver eyes watched her every move, not that she noticed she was too nervous about messing up to pay attention to anything else, and he could tell.

She shook the Headmaster's hand and went up to the podium, took out a sheet of paper, looked up and took a deep breath and then began "Hello Hogwarts graduates, family and friends. We have finished one more year and I am sad to say that it is the last. We have had our share of good times and bad here and it was the place we spent most of our life's growing up to who we have become."

"While at Hogwarts we have made friends and with those friends we have laughed and cried and I don't know where I would be if I didn't have _my_ friends" Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I love you guys and I love every single one of you and I have no doubt that whatever the world throws at us, that we'll make it just like everyone made it to today. All that hard work and studying paid off and will definitely pay off in our futures" she looked up once more and her eyes caught those stunning silver eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy and she forced herself to look back down.

"I wish all of you the best of luck and a fond farewell and I hope to see you all again" she said as tears started to form in her eyes "I love you all and will miss you very much. Congratulations everyone." she finished as tears forced to come out. Dumbledore gave her a hug and she stepped off the stage into the crowd who was applauding for her and crying at the same time. She sat beside her friends who gave her hugs and comforted her.

"Thank you to our valedictorian Miss Hermione Granger-" Dumbedore's voice was drowned out as Draco looked over to Hermione who was being hugged by her friends and couldn't help but want to be the one who was sitting there and holding her in his arms.

A few minutes later Hermione was better and was tear free. Draco turned his attention back to the ceremony just as the names were being called.

"Abbot, Hannah" Hannah stood up from her row by her friends and walked up to collect her diploma.

Draco tuned out to the whole beginning until he heard "... Granger, Hermione" a much more put together Hermione stood up and walked up to the headmaster and took the diploma from Dumbledore and gave him a tight hug and then hugged Professor McGonagall, then Professor Flitwick, then Professor Sprout, bloody hell she even hugged Snape who pushed her off in less than a second!

Draco watched her with an amused expression as she watched her try and hug Snape. She was something... something, no, some_one_ who was over him. He still loved her and regretted his decisions but they were said and done.

"... Malfoy, Draco" he stood and walked up to take his diploma with pride. He took the diploma from the Headmaster and shook his hand. He looked up to where all the parent's were sitting at and saw his mother take a picture and then wave with tears in her eyes and he could just tell that his mother was whispering '_That's my boy_' to the lady next to her.

He gave her a smile and looked around as he was going back to his seat and caught Hermione's eyes for a second but this time, _he_ turned away.

"... Potter, Harry" Harry stood up with a smile and just like Hermione he hugged everyone and when he came to Snape he just nodded and went back to his seat.

"... Weasley, Ron" Ron took his diploma and looked up to the crowd sighed and smiled... then did a little happy dance. Then he caught sight of his mother's face and decided it was time to sit down.

"Congratulations to all our Hogwarts graduates, may you all do well in your futures. You have now graduated" the crowd erupted in cheers and people threw their hats up into the air while others cried and hugged each other in merriness.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed together in a group hug and one by one the group hug got bigger as their friends joined.

Draco passed them but didn't turn to look.

Potter had yet again managed to sneak off with his little friends and had defeated Voldemort. Now his father spent more time with his wife while making a new name for the family company

and more accepting to the muggle world while Narcissa tried to make something of herself.

She was learning how to cook, the muggle way. She had started painting and started growing a garden of her own that she would tend to herself without any magic or elf help. She had also taken up crafts and tai-chi which Lucius also attended. _Dear Merlin what was the world coming to?_

"Okay, I'm squished!" Hermione laughed. The people around her laughed too but let go.

"No more school" Ron sighed with relief.

"Yeah" Hermione nodded. She was thinking about the memories, about- "When does the party start?" she said trying to push the memory aside.

"In about an hour or two" Harry answered.

"Which reminds me" Ron said before leaving to find Fred and George.

"What do you think he's up to?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Come on" Harry said taking her hand and leading her to where all the parents were.

As they went up the isle Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco and his parents. She quickly turned away. Although to much belief she wasn't over him, at least not fully. She thought she would be over him by now but part of her was not willing to let go.

Hermione was moving on but part of her still grasped to what was left of her love for him. When she thought about it he was the man she could never love, or _shouldn't_ love. He was... him and she was herself and both were too different to mix.

She dared to take another look back and she caught him staring at her. She wanted to turn away but found that she couldn't and they just stayed their holding each others gaze and then... _he smiled_.

Hermione blinked, time stopped for her even though it still kept going. It was as if her legs were walking on their own as Harry led her to her parents. She tried to give him a slight smile but shock over came it more and won.

"Come on Hermione" Harry's voice brought her back to reality and she was snapped out of it as she turned away and became more aware her surroundings.

Draco watched her go as Potter led her to her parents. He sighed and turned back to see Pansy talking animatedly to his parents and found that he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

_Time, where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time  
I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me, please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time  
I should've know better  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away  
Now this is my time  
I'm going to make this moment mine.  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
I'll take what you give me. please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time _

**A/N: No it's not over, it's not over until the bar at the top says complete!**

**I know the speech Hermione gave sucked but I'm not that good with speeches so forgive me for that too.**

**The next chapter will probably be up a whole lot faster now that I know where I'm going with this story and sorry again for taking so long to update.**

**The song was called _Time _by Chantal Kreviazuk.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. You Have Stolen My Heart

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because he is not mine because he belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

**5. You Have Stolen My Heart**

Hermione sat down next to Ron who had sworn he wouldn't move through the whole entire dance from his seat. Hermione had tried teaching Ron a few dances in private which didn't end quite so good but on the bright side he had learned how to _not_ step on his partner's feet.

Hermione had just danced with Harry who was now dancing with Ginny.

"Hermione go get me some food" Ron said.

"Ron get up your lazy arse and do it yourself" Hermione replied.

"Oh come on, don't you owe me a favor of some sort?"

"Ron, I think you owe _me_ about twenty hundred favors"

"Oh" he said as he remembered the countless hours Hermione had helped him with his homework.

"Tell you what Ron, I'll get you some food if you dance with me"

"Not worth it" he quickly said.

"Oh come on"

"Nope, no and not gonna happen"

"It doesn't matter what you dance like as long as you have fun, _please_"

"Hey" they both looked up to see Draco standing there.

"Hi" Hermione replied.

"What do you want" Ron demanded as he got up.

_Oh so _now_ he gets up_ "Ron, sit down"

"Not until he answers my question, what the bloody hell do you want?" he said turning his attention back to Draco.

"My being here concerns nothing to do with you" he replied before turning to Hermione "Mind if you spare me a dance?" he asked.

"Hermione has a standard to the people she dances with and you do not qualify, you qualify as scum! Now get lost"

"Yes I would like to dance with you" Hermione said as she pushed Ron down onto his seat and walked away to the dance floor with Draco leaving behind a dumbfounded Ron.

Hermione stopped when she got to the dance floor, not knowing what to do.

Draco put one arm on Hermione's waist and the other he slid into her hand and they began to dance to the beat of the music.

Hermione had never danced with Draco but found that he wasn't bad, he was actually pretty good. She would have said something, _anything_ if she knew what.

"You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

Chills went up Hermione's spine "Thank you. You too... as in handsome you know not beautiful; Not beautiful because beautiful is for girls, you look handsome" Hermione said as she felt a blush appear "You look good" Hermione said in a definite voice.

He gave a warm laugh "Thanks" he gave her a twirl and and then went back to his original position.

Hermione looked at the space between them and couldn't help noticing that they were getting closer and closer. _Probably just my imagination_.

"So how've you been?" he asked.

"I've been great, and yourself?" if he wanted her to say she had been awful since his departure he wasn't going to get it. Not tonight, not ever. She hadn't been the best but she hadn't been horrific.

"Missing you" he whispered into her ear as he almost closed all space between them.

"Draco if this is one of you're little games, know that I'm not going to be a part of it" Hermione said sharply as she let go of his hand and stopped dancing.

"Hermione-"

"Don't try to-"

"I love you!" he interrupted.

"Then how come I don't believe you" Hermione said before she walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco chased after her "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione would you just listen!" he said as he pushed Ron back into his seat as he got up.

"What!" she yelled stopping and spinning around to face him once she was outside into the grounds.

"Look it wasn't my intention to ever hurt you and I _definitely_ didn't ever want to break up with you"

"Oh yeah! Then why'd you do it?"

"I did it for you"

"Did it for me? Did it for me! How the bloody hell did you do it for me!" Hermione yelled.

"I didn't want you to get hurt-"

"Get hurt? Get hurt! How the bloody hell would I get hur-"

"Women would you just listen!" Draco yelled, patience running out "My parents weren't too happy about it and they tried their best to keep you a secret from Voldemort. If he had ever found out we were together do you know what would have happened? Do you?" Hermione shook her head "They would have made me be a spy or worse, they would have made me kill you and believe me Hermione, I couldn't bare that"

"So what are you trying to say!" Hermione yelled.

"What do you think I've been trying to say? I've been trying to say that I, DRACO MALFOY LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "_That's_ what I've been trying to say" he breathed "And if I have to yell it from the top of the Astronomy Tower and write it a million times just for you to believe me than I will, alright Hermione, I will"

He didn't wait for a response, he didn't wait for a reaction, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
_

_  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

"I'm sorry and I know that an apology isn't exactly what you're looking for but if you forgive me I promise to make it worth your while" he held her close to him as if afraid to lose her once again.

"Draco-"

"I can't let you go again, and I won't. Promise you" he said as he pushed his forehead gently to hers and looking her straight in the eyes._  
_

_  
Invitation only  
Grant Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight  
_

_  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him._  
_

_  
And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
_

_  
Sleep Well...  
Sleep Well...  
Sleep Well...  
Sleep Well...  
_

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he smiled as he outstretched his arm.

"I'd be delighted to"

Hermione took his hand and lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed together to the music.

_  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart  
_

_  
Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
And we  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

**A/N: Okay, this is it! Not my best work but all author's have their highs and lows and anyways I find that this story isn't that bad.**

**If anybody wants me to go back and fix or re-write a chapter you can go ahead and ask, I don't mind. I might go back and re-write some chapters in the future but for now this is it as I'm busy writing other stories.**

**I was originally going to end the last chapter with the song in the first chapter but obviously that didn't happen. The song in this chapter is _Stolen _by Dashboard Confessional. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kira Emerald**

**P.S. Just one more review! _Pleaaassseee!_**


End file.
